


Love Is Great, Love Is Fine

by aqonoluna



Series: Unorganized One-Shots [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Sassy Persona 5 Protagonist, Song Lyrics, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqonoluna/pseuds/aqonoluna
Summary: Love is great, love is fineOut the box, out of lineThe affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Unorganized One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Love Is Great, Love Is Fine

_Feels so good bein’ bad_ _There’s no way_

_I’m turnin’ back_

_Now the pain is for pleasure_

_‘Cause nothing can measure_

_Love is great, love is fine_

_Out the box, out of line_

_The affliction of the feelin’_

_Leaves me wanting more_

_‘Cause I may be bad, but I’m perfectly good at it_

Akira rolls his eyes.

Goro has been listening to the same damn song on repeat for _at least_ an hour. The least he can do is change it to something else.

_Anything else._

Just because raunchy music helps Goro focus when he’s studying or working on projects for work doesn’t mean he should be allowed to play the same song on repeat. _It’s an assault on his ears._

_If he weren’t about to leave to study with Ryuji, he would destroy the damn music player._

“Hmph.”

Crossing his arms over his chest, Akira looks down at the gold-plated watch Goro gave him for his birthday. 2:30PM. Ryuji should be here any minute.

_The song repeats._

It’s because of this damn song that he knows how to say _yearning_ in English. He likes to consider himself pretty fluent, but there’s still words here or there he doesn’t know…

…like that one, apparently.

_Thanks, Rihanna._

Just at the brink of his sanity, there’s a knock at the door. _Thank goodness._ Getting up almost too fast, he hurries to the door to answer it.

“Ryuji’s here!” he calls out to Goro. Whether he can hear him over the music, he doesn’t know, but he still says, “I’ll be back! Love you, see you later, Goro!”

Akira thinks he hears something like _“I love you, too,”_ but doesn’t know for sure. The music is much too loud.

He decides that’s what he hears.

Smiling, he grabs his coat and opens the door to Ryuji. His smile doesn’t fade. “Hey, Ryu,” he says as he slips his arms into his coat. “Are you ready to go?”

Ryuji’s smile is as bright as the sun as he returns the nod. It’s a heart-warming smile to be sure. “Yeah, ‘m ready,” he says. “Thank ya so much fer helpin’ me—”

_Sex in the air, I don’t care, I love the smell of it_

“—study…?”

 _Damn it,_ Akira thinks. Of all the parts of the song Ryuji has to hear, _of course_ it has to be the single line in the song with the word _sex_.

…In other words, one of the _very few words_ Ryuji happens to know in English.

“I…” Ryuji raises an eyebrow. “I would ask if ‘m interruptin’ somethin’ but… I clearly ain’t,” he said. “So, uh… what’s goin’ on?” His eyebrows are furrowed now, like he’s trying to figure out what the song is, based on the five other words he might recognize. “...Goro never struck me as a raunchy music kinda person?”

Akira groans. “He’s studying.”

“...Studying? With _raunchy music_ playing?”

_The song repeats again._

“Yes, and _holy_ _shit,_ he’s been playing the same one for _an hour_ and I am _begging you_ to please… I need to leave before I _go insane_ from this—”

 _Sticks and stones may break my bones_ _But chains and whips excite me_

Ryuji pushes past Akira to get into the apartment, following the music to the little study on the other side of the living room. He stands in the doorway until he receives Goro’s attention, at which point he responds to the quirked eyebrow he receives with a question.

“Do you have that song in Japanese? I love that one!”

“Oh my _god,_ ” Akira gapes, coming up behind his best friend, his eyes wide in utter disbelief of what he’s hearing. This has to be a dream; this _cannot possibly_ be real. “You have to be fucking kidding me! Ryuji, _please,_ no, we have to go study for our exams—”

Goro grins.

Akira sees it out of the corner of his eye — and he absolutely _hates_ the look of that grin.

“Of course, Ryuji!” Goro says as he gets up from his desk, moving over to the stereo he has his iPod plugged into. “I absolutely have this song in Japanese~”

For one _extremely brief_ moment, there’s a bit of reprieve for Akira, because his boyfriend has (mercifully) unplugged his music player, which has stopped the song. It’s, perhaps, the first time he has been able to think in an hour. 

Too bad it doesn’t last long.

Goro plugs his iPod back in, and at first it doesn’t play anything, which has Akira hoping against hope it means his system quit working. It wouldn’t be out of the question; playing a song over and over again like that can’t be good for it, after all. It can’t be good for his stereo to keep—

**_Na na na, come on_ **

**_Na na na, come on_ **

**_Na na na, na na come on_ **

**_Na na na, come on, come on_ **

**_Come on, na na-na na come on_ **

**_Na na na, come on_ **

**_Na na na, na na, come on_ **

**_Na na na, come on, come on_ **

**_Come on, na na na na_ **

—repaying the same song over and over again.

_Damn it._

Akira wants to feel like hearing it in Japanese is a reprieve, but it isn’t. He understands the song so well in English, it’s like nothing has changed when he hears it in his native tongue.

There is one big difference, thought...

**_'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_ **

**_Sex in the air, I don't care,_**

**_I love the smell of it_ ** **_Sticks and stones may break my bones_ **

******_But chains and whips excite me_ **

Goro and Ryuji are… singing to it…

They’re practically _serenading_ one another… with _S &M _by Rhianna and…

…and Akira has literally no clue how to process this, because his best friend and his boyfriend are singing about—

**_Love is great, love is fine_**

**_Out the box, out of line_ **

**_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more_ **

—to one another, as if Akira isn’t literally in the room, watching the whole thing unfold; watching as they get super into the song.

They know he’s in the room, right?

…and why does he feel like he should be more jealous than he actually is? After all, his _boyfriend_ is getting super into singing a sexually charged song to his _best_ _friend_. He knows Goro is demi-asexual, but… there’s a lot of passion in the way they’re signing those words; in the way they’re looking at one another.

Is Akira missing something?

The song comes to an end for what’s probably the twentieth time that afternoon, taking a stuttering moment to replay (because he _knows_ Goro is going to let it replay, just like he always does). In that brief stint of time, though, both Ryuji and Goro reach out for Akira’s arms and pull him to them.

He stumbles to them.

It takes Akira a moment to regain his composure, and when he does finally have the wherewithal to look up at the two men who have a hold on his wrists…

…he realizes he has no idea what he’s looking at, what he’s seeing, but he goes wide-eyed, nevertheless… because he’s confused… because he’s intrigued…and because he’s hopeful?

“What’s… Wait, what’s going on?” he says slowly. “Am I missing something? I…” He trails off, biting his bottom lip, eyebrows knitted. “Why are you two looking at me like… _like that_ … like you know something I _don’t_ know?”

“You didn’t think we were going to leave you out of this, did you, _Akira-kun_ ?” Goro purrs, a glint of amusement in his eyes. Mischief, even. He knows exactly what being called _Akira-kun_ does to him. “We planned all this from the start~”

Somehow, Akira’s eyes go even wider. “You… you _what?_ You… this…” He trails off, gesturing around the room, his arms practically flailing. He finally heavily gestures to Ryuji before continuing. “The… I… The two of you _planned this?_ For what? _Why?_ ”

“I’m certainly no idiot, Akira,” Goro says, grinning. “I’m all too aware of how you feel about Ryuji; of how you’ve _felt_ about Ryuji...” He pauses, then clears his throat, fixing his tie just for something to do with his hands. “...and, well… I suppose I do have to admit that, as of late, I’ve had a bit of my own morosexual awakening, if you... if you understand what I mean...”

“ _Hey!_ ” Ryuji replies, frowning and scrunching up his nose as he shoots a narrowed look at Goro. “ _I_ understood that! I ain’t no idiot!”

“ _Am not a—,_ Ryuji,” Goro corrects, his grin growing as a direct response to Ryuji’s irritation. Akira… can’t help but smile at how amusing their back and forth is. “If you’re to try and insist you aren’t an idiot, don’t sound like one.”

“I’m gonna kick yer ass.”

“Hey!” Akira sort of snaps, getting their attention. “If it’s alright with you two, I have some _questions_ as to what the hell is going on,” he said. “You’re trying to tell me this whole thing was a _setup,_ but I’m not exactly following how? Explain.”

“It ain’t that complicated, dude,” Ryuji says, turning to Akira. His scowl falls away like he wasn’t just bickering with Goro. “I like you and Goro likes me,” he explains. “As long as we ain’t wrong about whether ‘r not you like me—”

“—and I do; I do like you, Ryuji—” Akira cuts in.

“—we wanted to introduce the idea of a, ah, a poly relationship to ya. Goro, me, and you,” he says. Then he pauses, and when Akira’s expression doesn’t change from wide-eyed shock, he adds, “Only if you want, of course. I’d understand if you would rather not—”

“Couldn’t you two have just brought this up to me normally?” he asks. “Like, at dinner or something, so we could discuss it?”

They shrug. “We could have,” Goro says, “but where is the fun in that? Where’s the fun in sitting down for a dinner to discuss semantics, when the look on your face was much more priceless?”

“I hate you.”

Goro chuckles. “No you don’t,” he says and turns to hug Ryuj, who immediately melts into the touch, returning it. “Now, join this hug or else I won’t turn off the music.”

…Well, duh.

Akira was already going to join the hug, anyway. There is no way he’s going to miss out on such a perfect moment.

**_Oh I love the feeling you bring to me_ **

**_Oh, you turn me on_ **

**_It's exactly what I've been yearning for_**

******_Give it to me strong_ **

**_And meet me in my boudoir_ **

**_Make my body say ah, ah, ah_**

******_I like it, like it_ **

Suddenly, Akira doesn’t mind so much that the song is replaying for the twenty-fourth time in a row… 

...or is it twenty-five?


End file.
